


Heat

by Civilliany



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilliany/pseuds/Civilliany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my contribution to StilettoRoyalty Sultry Sunday Smut Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This weeks prompt: Passion 
> 
> This is my first attempt at smut so please be kind! Also my laptop died on me so this was written on my iPad. For those of you reading my others fics, I'm sorry for the delay. I'm getting a new laptop and hope to have new chapters up soon.
> 
> This is for you Trish! Hope you like it!

 

 

* * *

 

She could feel the heat radiating off his hand as he drew lazy circles across her bare back. Her naked chest pressed against his. The coolness of the new platinum band adorning his ring finger did little to diminish said heat.

 

Tonight was their wedding night. A night that had been the source of so many of her quiet dreams that she could barely believe it to be true.

 

But it was. She was his wife. Finally.

 

The heat was like a fire and electric shock in one, emanating from the tips of his fingers. The slightest dip in pressure from the lazy circles felt like an atmospheric change. The slightest of push created chaos within her body.

 

She could scarcely describe the feelings, the emotions, the need, the desire, the passion, the _love_ that emanated from his sensual touch.

 

It had been like this from the beginning, this heat between the two of them. It began as a slow burning flame that grew and grew until it finally erupted when their bodies collided with one another’s for the first time.  

 

Every touch, every caress, shared between them created this fire that burned through her veins.

 

She could feel that fire, that lustful desire, burning once more, as he continued to move his fingers against her back.

 

She didn’t know who moved first, one moment they were apart, the next theirs lips were savagely engulfing the other’s.

 

His hands roamed over her body, burning every inch of her skin.

 

His mouth followed the trail his hands created, tasting every inch of her neck and breasts, moving downwards towards her center.

 

She could feel every push, every lick, every gentle bit of his mouth against clit.

 

He wasn’t gentle, wringing every cry, every moan, every plea from her mouth, begging him to go harder, to go faster. 

 

The moans and cries emanating from her lips got louder and louder, as she clung desperately to the sheets around her, seeking for some kind of purchase against his onslaught.

 

Her screams pierced the air them as she finally came.

 

His mouth and fingers continued to tease her as she came down from her explosive orgasm.

 

She had lost count of how many times he had brought her to oblivion hours ago.

 

His lips, slick with her wetness, trailed down her inner thigh, continuing the heat that emanated from his touch, as his fingers continued to push into her core.

 

“Turn over, baby. I want to see that glorious ass of yours as I take you from behind,” he commanded, his voice husky with need.

 

She did as she was told, desperate to feel him buried deep within her.

 

He wasn’t gentle as he thrust deep within her in one stroke. She could feel the strength and heat from his hands, one gripping her hip, the other her shoulder as he continued to move deep within her.

 

She could feel all of him, buried deeper than anyone before him.

 

She begged him. “Harder. Faster. Oh god, Oliver, please!”

 

He thrust deep within her, over and over again, his body completely taking control of hers.

 

The fire between them only grew, burning the both of them. Sweat slicked both of their bodies as she came again.

 

“Please, Oliver,” she screamed, knowing he was close.

 

“Not yet, baby. I’m not done yet.”

 

She felt the loss of him as he pulled out, turning her over, before plunging back into her.

 

His every thrust was deeper and harder than the one before.

 

“Oliver. Oliver. O-Oliver,” she begged, as he thrust even harder into her.

 

They were both panting, sweat-drenched and flushed, fire burning through their veins, as their bodies moved against each other’s.

 

“Come on, baby,” Oliver cried.

 

She moaned as she came once more, the fire finally bursting through every inch of her body.

 

“Felicity,” Oliver screamed as he came, pulsing deep within her, before collapsing on her.

 

They laid together in silence, as they tried to calm their pounding hearts, trying to regain their breath.

 

 The fire that Oliver lit within her still burned, as she lovingly ran her fingers through his hair.

 

She knew that fire, that heat, between the two of them would never truly be sated.  His touch would always elicit this heat, this fire, this need and desire within her. She loved him ever more for it. 


End file.
